


Please shine down on me

by Amara_Yuugen



Category: Hololive
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, Light Angst, fluff perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amara_Yuugen/pseuds/Amara_Yuugen
Summary: The sun is important.An obvious concept known by many, as it cultivates, it loves, and it shines down on the land, spreading light, and banishing the darkness.Everyone has been shown the sun’s love before,But how important is it, to an Atlantean isolated for thousands of years?
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Please shine down on me

Sunshine

It's a basic necessity every living organism needs to survive, and to flourish.

About 400 million years ago, the first life forms left the ocean, to see the sun, and to improve and flourish from it.

Maybe it was faith that made Gura escape the long forgotten ruins of her old home, and after thousands of years, come up from the ocean to see her sunshine.

Perhaps her fish brain retained the instincts her ancestors’ once had; making her feel inclined to swim up and to explore the glory of the world above.

Their first real meeting was very, _very_ interesting.

A young Gura, a thousand years old was lazily swimming around, looking for fish to hunt and eat.

She made sure to never come close to the surface, as it was bad, as taught in the academy, as humans loved to hunt marine life and endanger many species of life in the ocean, that it is safer to be isolated beneath the depths instead of trapped with the monster above them.

But this time, it was different. Drawn to the smell of blood, Gura broke through the surface of the water, and cling around her is a thin layer of blood, originating from the small island in front of her.

As she looks up, a big ball of light nearly blinds her, the _sun_ , as taught by the elders, rises on the sky. Each organism uses this to live and grow, but as beings from the ocean, they have a hard time receiving the rays of the sun.

So the Atlantean Elders developed something akin to the sun, but underneath the ocean. It allows them to grow crops in the early days, and until now it still serves a purpose.

But the Atlantean sun, has nothing against the real thing with its dim and bluish glow, against the glowing yellowy orange ball of fire, burning with passion, it was beautiful, it was _blinding-_

Gura hisses, whilst rubbing her eyes; she goes beneath the water and slowly swims closer to the island.

As she advances closer, she rises from the ocean, and sees a figure sitting beneath a tree, holding their hand on their side, blood trailing to the open water.

The figure, hearing the sounds of waves parting and the crunching of sand, looks up and they grin, hair the color of the sands and sun, and eyes as blue as the Atlantic.

"Is that you Gura? Hey, what’s up?" The woman, as observed by Gura, looking at her long hair and feminine face, said while switching her position to see Gura more easily.

Gura tilts her head, confused at the woman. No one, but other Atlanteans should know each other’s name, yet here’s a human, calling her by her name.

In the academy, they were taught basic human language to be able to converse with humans, should it happen, so wracking her brain to remember simple phrases, she points to herself and back to Amelia, "Am shark, you?"

Hearing this, the stranger laughs, a full blown, genuine laugh with both eyes closed that allowed Gura to see how her hair flowed with the wind, and how cute the woman looked. She felt something flutter in her stomach hearing the woman laugh, and she reddened slightly.

The woman laughed for a few seconds, before ultimately keeling over and coughing a moment later, holding onto her sides just a tad bit tighter than before, and she spitted out blood a moment later.

Gura stood, still as a statue, the surprise of seeing the excited and happy woman suddenly turn into a bloody coughing mess left her standing still, not knowing what to do next.

The woman recovers from her coughing, she raises her head and sighs, "You don’t know me, and you don’t speak as much. And quite smaller than I remembered of you Gura,” The stranger laughs softly, “I see then, so this is the first time we meet huh?”

Gura tilts her head again, confused more than ever.

The woman laughs; she straightens her back and smiles up to Gura, who hesitantly steps back, remembering the lessons that were taught in the academy, that humans were bloodthirsty killing machines capable of killing every single living organism on earth. Monsters, sent to kill every thing in sight to satiate their greed for treasure, and power. 

“Look at you, so small and cute!” She states, laughing at Gura who smiled awkwardly and tensing her shoulders, ready to run in the first sign of danger.

Humans were dangerous, evil beings, right?

But looking at the woman before her, cooing and giggling at her, Gura isn’t quite sure what’s the truth and the lie anymore; the woman’s behavior, or the teaching of the elders?

“Well, seeing as we never met _before_ , I’m Amelia Watson, number one detective, part-time time traveler and savior of the world, you?” The newly dubbed Amelia says her, holding her hand up the same way other Atlanteans greet each other.

Taking the hint, Gura raises her hand, and hesitantly grasps the other’s hand, “am Gura, and am shark!”

Amelia laughs, and the sun looks a little bit more beautiful and stunning, with Amelia in front of her. It seems to make Amelia happy, and it makes her happy as well.

* * *

Perhaps it was a bad idea, but she was doing it anyway, beside, she’s been doing this for a while now, for thousands of years to be exact.

Swimming up to the surface was taboo, and considered suicidal for any sane Atlantean, but Gura isn’t a normal Atlantean, nor was she sane in any kind.

She circles rock formations, and swims along other fish, enjoying the cold of the water, and the serene and calming singing of the sirens.

As she came up to the surface, she sees the island, a makeshift bed made of leaves Is beneath a tree, with shells and rocks decorating the sides of the island; the only sign that there used to be someone living here.

Even if Amelia left the island a long time ago, even if she won’t return ever again, she still comes here, hoping for answers to her questions.

During their first day, their first meeting, Amelia stayed for a while, patching up her wounds and letting them heal. She also helped Gura learn more English, from simple phrases to curses and insults.

“So we can communicate more, since I really missed your voice Gura.” Amelia once said when Gura questioned her actions.

Amelia confuses her, spouting confusing phrases se doesn’t quite understand, although she says that they do know each other, Gura has never met a human before, yet Amelia says they had met before.

And at times, she would often look at the horizon, at the sinking sun and often get lost in her own thoughts. Sadness and melancholy swim in her eyes, and she often smiles whenever Gura gets clumsy, “It just looks so nostalgic, seeing you.” Something she would say whenever Gura asks her.

Gura, stuck in her thoughts, wandered the island aimlessly, with no destination in mind; she wallows in her thoughts, reflecting the years that went by without Amelia.

She had stayed with Gura for _a couple months_ , spending their days together, with Amelia teaching Gura more words, and Gura giving her fish to cook and eat. But one day, when she swam up from Atlantis, when she trudged along the crabs, expecting a surprise jump scare from the blonde, there was no Amelia in sight.

Amelia suddenly left the island, with no warning, no letter, nothing. It struck Gura with such suddenness that she spent days searching for Amelia in the island, and often sleeping in her old makeshift bed.

She felt her heart crack, after the 2nd week without Amelia, and she frequently cries whenever she walks around the island, calling for Amelia, calling for her to answer back, wishing for her to suddenly appear before her, just like when they were playing.

Yet no Amelia appeared.

(It was probably the first time Amelia broke her heart, the first of many)

She feared the worst, thinking Amelia died, or probably was taken by other humans.

But she still hopes, that Amelia would return and that she’s safe, and with the little trinkets that suddenly appear in the island overnight, something that Amelia would often do, is a good sign that she’s still alive.

She circles the island, looking at the trees, and seeing occasional shells she brings with her, and she trudges back to the shore, dejected, and tired.

Perhaps tomorrow will yield good news for her.

As she returns back to the ocean, she yearns for Amelia to come back, as she’s the only company she genuinely enjoyed.

Even if it takes a thousand years, she will wait for Amelia to return.

* * *

It was a disaster.

She never knew there was an internal war going on inside Atlantis, and so did many others. The elders were herding the children to the emergency bunkers, running as fast as they can, yet the rebels were faster.

It was quick.

It struck so fast, no one was able to react, the first tower turned to ruble, killing many, destroying many lives. Then the second, to the third tower fell, crushing everyone underneath.

It was brutal.

Dozens of Atlantean corpses litter the ground, their blood rising and mixing with the water. Screams echo the deep blue. A couple rebels were dragging captured Atlanteans, and those who tried to fight were executed at the spot, and other rebels storm the citadel, the home of the elders and royalty.

It was a massacre.

Other rebels, swim across the citadel, killing anyone who fights, capturing those who surrender. They jeered as every other Atlantean, their own kind, died to their wounds. It was agonizingly slow, and very painful.

She hates it.

As Gura stares, wide-eyed at the scene of total annihilation and destruction, a group of rebels spot her, talking with each other, they advance to her, expecting an easy fight.

She hates being weak.

“Atlantean, surrender, and be captured to new Atlantis, or fight to your death!” One of the rebels said, brandishing their weapons. The others laugh and joke around, toying with their weapons.

She hates being useless.

She ignores them, brooding in her own thoughts, glaring underneath her hair at the citadel. She glares at everything in sight. She glares at the rebels below; laughing about the lives they so mercilessly took.

She hates being left alone.

Flashes of blonde hair and blue eyes appear in her thoughts, memories she left behind appear before her, and before she can banish them; the rebels’ patience grew thin. They charged, roars and shouts are heard as they raised their weapons, aimed to kill her.

She hates everyone.

She turns quickly, her trident appearing in her hand, azure eyes glowing with power, she points at the group of rebels who are frozen, surprised at the sudden appearance of the divine weapon. The _divine_ weapon said to be used by Poseidon himself. The earth started shaking from the immense power radiating from her.

She hates everything.

With a snarl, she twists the trident, glowing with mystic power; the water moves by her will, funnels of spinning water smash every rebel, smashing them to the ground, killing them instantly. Stones are cracked, blood is mixed with the water, and bodies are broken.

She turns to the citadel, raising her weapon once again, she willed the ocean itself to crush the building, and with it, everyone and everything inside is crushed, dying to the combined pressure from the divine weapon and the falling debris.

She was tired.

As Gura walks among the fallen buildings and countless corpses, she contemplates her decisions, as those she killed have once been those she spoke to; she laughed with, and lived with her whole life.

She killed her own kind, _she_ destroyed Atlantis.

She turns, seeing the remaining survivors, both rebels and innocents, swimming away, escaping the hell that was the internal warfare.

She opens the pocket of her clothes, only to find a single trinket; a little clock that has little metal rings on top. The only thing she had saved before her house was promptly destroyed, along with her other belongings inside.

She squeezed her eyes shut, gripping the tiny watch with her hand, she kneels on the ground, too weak to get Amelia to stay with her, too weak to save her home, too weak to even stand.

She looks up, hoping for an answer, searching for something to ground her to reality, but nothing, but the deep blue, and the remnants of an ancient civilization, and her people, greet her.

And for the first time in thousands of years, Gura cried.

* * *

Maybe it was a bad idea.

But she had nowhere to go, and surviving Atlantean rebels were currently looking for a girl wielding a trident. They were circling the Atlantic to the Pacific to find the one responsible to the failure of the usurpation of power in Atlantis.

She had a bounty on her head, and in no way in hell would she surrender

As she trudges around the city, _humans_ walk around her, laughing and talking with each other, oblivious to the ancient Atlantean beside them.

She tried her best to dress like them, taking old clothes she finds in alleyways, and stores, and washing them in small bodies of water. She tries to forget the time where she killed dozens of Atlanteans, both the innocents and rebels alike. She tries to forget the blood rising from the broken bodies, the blood that clung to her when she passed by. She tries to forget all of it.

And she tries to ignore the small part of her to find Amelia herself.

She looks around, seeing the sky darkening, with splashes of orange and purple, clouds lazily floating away, and the lights of the buildings started to glow. She sees the sun, once a yellow, burning ball of joy to her, change its color, and slowly sinks on the horizon.

It was very cold.

A snowflake fell from the sky, landing on her nose. Surprised, she yelps and turns quickly, only to bump to a person behind her.

“Crap! I am so sorry--?” As she looks to the stranger, her eyes widen, and her jaw drops. The stranger winces, reaching down to get their cap from the ground and placing it back on their head, while chuckling slightly.

“For someone so small, I can’t believe you’d be so dense.” The stranger looks at her, and for a split second, confusion fill her, before it strikes her and realization is seen in her eyes. Her eyes widen, her blue eyes, as blue as the ocean, and as beautiful as the sunrise, her blonde hair, as gold and as stunning as the sun, just as she remembered, a thousand years ago.

And as she gazes to the pools of ocean blue, the windows of their soul, she mouths the name oh so familiar to her.

“Amelia!” A voice can be heard from behind them, and as she looks, she sees 3 women, one with fiery orange hair, and another with stunning pink hair and one with deep purple hair, all wearing winter clothes and carrying cups of coffee with them.

With a yelp, Amelia looks back at the group, and shakily smiles at them. Gura stops and stares at Amelia and the other women. They walk towards the two, and they notice Gura standing beside Amelia.

“Oh~ and who’s this?” The orange haired woman asked Amelia, who yelped and turned to face Gura.

Amelia awkwardly looked at her, and she shakily raises her hand, and she smiles slowly.

“H-hey is that you Gura? What’s up?” Gura gripped the hems of her pants, and clenched her jaw, she looks up to Amelia, who kept her hand on the air for a moment, before dropping it.

“L-look, Gura, I- I’m sorry, for leaving so suddenly, I’m so sorry for every-.” She starts, before she was cut off by Gura who raised her eyes to look at her. Her azure eyes filled with weariness, and joy.

“Amelia.” A simple word, just a name, and a name she holds so close to her heart, the same name that breaks her heart each time she remembers it.

But it was enough, it was enough for the waterworks, enough for Amelia to be surprised and be overwhelmed with a hug long overdue.

“You idiot! You’re such an idiot!” She keeps repeating, squeezing Amelia who laughs and hugs her back, with each curse she hugs her a bit tighter, and with another squeeze she lets go of Amelia, and glares at her.

“You lying scheming bastard!” And she promptly punches Amelia whose head turns to the side, and she staggered, lifting both herself and Gura off the ground.

The other women winces and the people around them stop for a moment, before going on their way.

Amelia chuckles, and rubs her swelling cheek, and looks at Gura, “Yeah, I’m an idiot, and I deserve that.” And she hugs Gura, who hugs back.

The other women crowd them, specifically the orange haired one, squealing and using a rectangular device, gushing about how cute they were and how she was going to share the pictures.

But Gura doesn’t care, she’s with Amelia, and that’s all on her mind right now.

It may seem cliché, but just like her ancestors, she came up from the ocean, and found her sunshine, her eternally binding source of love and comfort.

And until the end of time, she’ll stay with her sunshine, and enjoy her life with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It’s me again, with another AmeSame fic. I truly enjoyed making this, and although the concept of Amelia being ‘sunshine’ may be used multiple times already, it still is a beautiful metaphor to use lol.  
> Thank you for stopping by!


End file.
